


google search: how to explain your confession

by appleramune



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M, also this is unedited so if there are any mistakes and stuff i apologize, dongho trying to figure out how to confess, he's so cheesy in this im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 14:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13192005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appleramune/pseuds/appleramune
Summary: Dongho moves to Seoul to study and appropriately enjoys college student activities like working for extra cash and cramming papers due for the next day. Trying his luck out on some tutoring job (for kids) lands him instead an American dude who speaks a weird mix of korean-english and goes along with his mischief than is appropriate for someone his age.Somehow, along the way he falls in-love. Distance may not be his enemy but language certainly is.





	google search: how to explain your confession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daeryts](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=daeryts).



> thank you for the lovely prompt! I had lots of fun with it, especially since baekron isnt really a pairing we see/read that often. I hope you like it!

            When Dongho moved to Seoul to study, it was after many days of persuasion and groveling for his parents to agree. They just couldn’t understand why he had to go to the city when there’s a university he could go to in the island. Dongho loved his parents and Jeju had become an extension of himself in so many ways, but he wanted to explore more of the world even if it’s just within the country for now.

            It… wasn’t what he expected. It comes with having expectations, he muses as he mans the frying station at the fast food outlet just near campus, from watching too many dramas. There wasn’t none of the romance they showcase, none of the excitement of being young and independent. His late-night activities usually involved typing away on his laptop till the wee hours of the morning, and dashing off to one of his part-time jobs after class. Sure, there were the drinking parties hosted by some of the seniors but he’s learned his lesson after drinking too much beer in one night. He’s never had that much of a tolerance for alcohol anyway, much to the surprise of his peers. He may be a big man but his palate still belonged to a child’s.

            He looked at the bunch of flyers in his hands for the nth time, torn between backing out and trying his luck. He’s not the brightest kid; he excelled in PE and was just about average everywhere else so the concept of him teaching somebody was sort of laughable in his head. He was desperate though, after getting turned down from his last job interview. The manager may have been pleasant and kind but Dongho wasn’t stupid, he knew why he was turned down.

            _It’s because I’m big and scary-looking,_ he thought miserably. And that just about gives him enough motivation to actually go ahead and pin his flyers on every bulletin board he came across, hoping that somebody would actually give him a call and hopefully, a job.

            There had been calls. There had been no job offers though. Once the parents set their eyes on him, they subtly but immediately try to back out. He knew what went on their minds, that he might be some kind of thug out to get their child’s lunch money and other things people stereotypically associated with him. He thought he had already gotten used to the way people responded to his looks, but it still hurt.

            When he got the call, he was prepared to be turned down. He still agreed to the interview though, mumbling absently to the person’s queries. He did jolt back into reality when he realized the person he was talking to lived just a couple of doors away from him. forgoing his jacket, he shuffled outside to meet rejection.

            Or not.

            The person who greeted him was a guy (which should’ve been obvious if he had been paying attention to their call) with strikingly defined features. He looked like the kind of guy who’d get dates left and right, which did not endear him much to Dongho right away. Unaware of the judgement going on inside Dongho’s mind, the guy pushes out his hand.

            “Hi, I’m Aaron. Well, you can call me Aron if that’s easier for you.” He introduces, and Dongho notices the strange lilt between his words and the definite accent.

            “Are you from overseas?” he asks, then splutters because he was being rude.

            Aron doesn’t seem to mind though. “Yeah, its pretty obvious huh? I mean, the way I speak Korean is kinda…” and he trails off, thinking hard.

            “Clumsy?” Dongho offers.

            “Yeah. Clumsy, that’s right.” Aron agrees, and smiles.

            (Dongho would only admit it years after, but that smile made his heart skip the tiniest bit.)

 

           

            He wasn’t sure how it happened, but he became Aron’s language tutor, despite him saying that he only meant to teach kids and besides, he can’t really speak nor understand a lot of English. Aron waves away his protests and literally forces the job on him, threatening him with ‘I’m your elder so you have to do what I say’ with the smug satisfaction one only saw on grade school children. Dongho wasn’t really impressed nor threatened, but he still agreed in the end. No one should ever turn down an opportunity when it knocks, his grandmother often said.

            His grandmother should’ve passed down more of her teachings, especially when it came to dealing with children and even adults behaving like children. It didn’t help that they both shared a penchant for mischief, but Dongho didn’t get much teaching done. When he dropped by Aron’s flat after class they’d play games or go out to eat at one of the street stalls scattered around the campus. Aron would drink while Dongho nursed a can of cola, and then he’d carry the older man back home. Sometimes, they stayed in and Aron would cook something. It was one of their first methods of communicating with each other. Somehow, Aron understood perfectly what he liked even if he didn’t really understand what Dongho said half of the time.

            “Somehow, I feel like I don’t deserve this.” Dongho mumbled, looking down at his paycheck.

            “But you do?” Aron said, cocking an eyebrow in disbelief. It was rare for Dongho to ignore a plate of pasta right in front of him. Jabbing a sauce-covered fork towards him, “You’ve helped me a lot with my Korean.”

            “We didn’t do much studying though? We just played a lot and ate a lot.”

            “Would that have helped though? I mean, you learn a language by speaking and listening to it, right? Not by taking pen-and-paper quizzes.”

            Dongho just mumbled again and helped himself to the pasta. They were both silent for a while, the sounds of munching and slurping the only sounds in the small living room.

            “Also, I had fun.” Aron muttered, in the quiet way he did whenever he was about to say something embarrassing. “You had fun too, right?”

            Dongho stared at him, midway through slurping his noodles. He swallowed, looked away, and replied, “Of course, stupid.”

            He was pretty sure his ears were bright red after that.

 

            Dongho wasn’t one to plan; he decided on something and acted on it immediately. So, when they went out drinking, he actually accepted a cup. Aron raised an eyebrow but didn’t say a word, instead giving him some soju which they downed at the same time. For the first time their food went untouched as Dongho kept on drinking with abandon, and Aron had to be the sober one this time.

            “Hyung, do you believe in saying ‘I love you’ to someone you really like?” Dongho mumbled drunkenly, as Aron struggled to support him on their way home.

            “I guess so. What’s up with the question? Are you in-love?” Aron laughed.

            Dongho nuzzled closer. “Probably. I don’t know, I haven’t been in-love before.”

            “I see.”

            “But, I feel like saying ‘I love you’ isn’t enough you know? Like, I have to tell them something grander than that, something bigger.”

            “What would you tell them then?”

            “백 개의 심장도 너를 향한 내 모든 사랑을 담기에는 너무 모자랄거야.”

            “That sounds really pretty.” Aron said quietly.

            They suddenly stopped, Dongho gripping the other’s arm to make him stop. He was still unsteady on his feet, and the world kept on spinning. Yet, it felt like the way things should be right now.

            “Did you understand what I said?” he asked.

            “Not… really? Just a bit.” Aron said. “Are you alright by yourself? You still look like hell.”

            Dongho ignored him. “I said, that I like you. But in the grander way I wanted to.”

            Aron’s eyes widened, and he couldn’t take the step back he would’ve taken because Dongho had already grabbed his shoulders. Pulling him close, he pressed their lips together, mimicking in his clumsy, drunk way, the kisses he saw in the dramas. Aron helped him out, aligning their lips the right way, and they were _kissing._

            “What did it mean, what you said before?” Aron asked breathily, after they’ve pulled away for a moment.

            Dongho thought for a moment, before pointing at his heart. Cupping his hands over his chest, he held out his arms, as if to give his ‘heart’.

            “This is what I meant, but I didn’t want to give you only one. But a lot more than that.”

            Aron chuckled. “Thanks for the detailed explanation, teacher.”

           

            And that was the only time Dongho has ever done his job.


End file.
